All Because of a PT Conference
by AgentJp
Summary: vanessa has a parent/teacher conference and the only one who can take her is her father. What will become of this "ordinary" conference? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Crazy Idea that Popped Into my Head**

**Chapter 1**

"Dad, I've got a parent/teacher conference tonight and Mom is gonna be busy tonight. Will you take me?" Vanessa Doofenshmirtz asked her father.

"What time is it?" her father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz asked.

"It starts at 7 and ends at 9."

"Why is it so long?"

"Cause you have 7 teachers to see."

"7? Why so many?"

"I don't know, that's what all high schoolers ask themselves from time to time. Are you gonna take me or not?"

"I'll take you," he sighed.

A few hours later, both dad and daughter set out for a very eventful parent/teacher conference.

Freestone High School soon appeared over the horizon. After parking in front of the building, Heinz sighed and turned to his daughter.

"Do I really have to do this? I mean, can't you go by yourself?"

Dad, it's called PARENT/teacher conference. It's not going to be too boring," she said as she got out of the truck.

"Norm, make sure to lock yourself. Io don't want anyone to attempt to steal you again. Your my ride home." he said.

They walked into the building, with Heinz slouching even more than he usually does.

"Hey Vanessa!" a voice called out. Vanessa looked up to see a group of her friends walking towards her. Johnny was with them.

"Hey Vanessa, do you want to hang out with us?" Johnny asked.

"Dad, do you mind if I?" she asked. He sighed and nodded. "Thanks, I'll meet you back here when your done." she said, gave him the conference schedule, and ran off with her friends. He looked at the piece of paper she handed to him. The first stop was Mr. Heer's class in Hall B. He looked up to a sign that said: Hall A. He turned right and found Hall C.

"How does that make any sense? B comes right after A. At least it did last time I checked." he saiid aloud. Some teenagers who were walking around stopped to stare at him, giggle and point and keep walking. "Maybe I should make a Respect-inator, for those who can't respect others!" he called at the teenagers. The kept walking, acting like they never heard him. He sighed again, and looked into the left Hallway. It was Hall B. "How does that make any sense?" he mumbled to himself.

He looked at the nametags taped above the classroom doors. No Mr. Heer anywhere. He looked at the walls. Plain white with a few pen marks here and there.

_"They should at least put a sign with a kitten that says 'Hang in there'"_ he thought. He found the classroom and walked in. Mr. Heer was slouching at his desk, reading the paper.

"Oh, Hello." He said standing up to shake his hand. "You must be Vanessa's father,"

"How did you know?" Heinz asked.

"Vanessa talks about you all the time. She said you have a profession in...evil?"

"Yes that's right, but I am not here to chit chat. What is going on with her, um," he looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. Writing, it read. "Writing?" he asked.

"Oh she's doing fine in that subject, in fact, she has the best work of her class." he said.

"Really?" asked Heinz.

"Oh yes. But there is a problem. She has a really active imagination."

"How so?"

"Well, she says that you try to take over the Tri-State Area because of your rough childhood." Mr. Heer was laughing now. "But I took one look at you and I think, 'Come on. A guy like this?' And she also says you have a platypus as a nemesis. I think your daughter might be loosing her mind." he guffawed.

"That's it!" Heinz said, leaning in close to Mr. Heer. "You can make fun of me and my life, but I will never let you get away with calling my daughter crazy." he said. He turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and Perry the Platypus is not an ordinary platypus." he said and left, leaving the man to wonder if the man himself had gone crazy.

"Call my daughter crazy. The nerve of some people. That is a word normally used to describe me." he muttered to himself. He checked his watch. 7:05. It was gonna be a long night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Should I get Perry involved with this?**


	2. My Name is

Chapter 2

**I listened to your reviews and here it is!**

* * *

"Agent P our trusted sources tell us Doofenshmirtz is at Vanessa's Parent/Teacher Conference. We assume that something might go wrong, so just follow him around and make sure that nothing does." Major Monogram instructed. Agent P saluted and flew off in his jet pack.

"So now I'm a trusted resource?" a nasal voice asked from behind the camera.

"We're still not paying you, Carl." he said.

Perry made sure Dofenshmirtz wasn't home before heading to Vanessa's high school. He arrived on the roof of the building and peered in through the skylight. It was the cafeteria, and there was Doofenshmirtz.

"Ooh! They have Almond Brittle!" he exclaimed and prepared to grab one when one of the student volunteers appeared and asked him if he was going to pay for it.

"Wait, I have to pay for this? This isn't even worth 50 cents. It's barely bigger than a baby's hand!" he ranted.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's for a good cause." she said.

"And what is that? Is LOVEMUFFIN finally getting recognition?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but no. It goes to the school so we can afford to get some more supplies for the students."

Heinz sighed and paid for the tiny square of Almond Brittle. He walked off, examining the paper for the teachers. He was already tired, and he still had 5 more teacher's to talk to. Next up, Mrs. Latred: Literature.

He sighed again and walked into the classroom.

Perry watched for another moment after Doofenfshmirtz had walked out. Then he climbed off of the building and walked into the building. He brought attention to himself, of course. Who wouldn't stare at a platypus standing up, walking on it's hind legs through a high school.

He peered into every classroom by the cafe, looking for Doofenshmirtz. He heard his yelling and followed the sound.

"Why does everyone think my daughter is crazy. That's Me! Not Her!" Perry heard. He was about to walk in when Heinz walked out.

"Oh hi, Perry the Platypus. Why does everyone think that Vanessa is crazy?" he asked.

Perry shrugged and chattered.

"Let's see who's next. Ms. Perl in science. I wonder," he trailed off as he walked to the classroom. He walked into it, expecting a boring, dull classroom. He expected a wrinkly old prune. No. The entire classroom was decorated with posters. He looked around for the teacher. It was then he realized someone was humming.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow, that's what my baby says, Mow Mow Mow, and my heart starts pumping,"

Heinz followed the voice and found her behind her desk underneath it. He cleared his throat and, startled, she hit her head on the desk.

He jumped back a little, but quickly relaxed.

She backed from under the desk, and rubbed her head a moment. She looked up at Heinz and smiled.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting another parent." she said, and got up. Heinz noticed she too was wearing a labcoat. She straightened up and reached out to shake his hand.

"Terri Perl. And you are?"

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." he managed to say.

"Oh, so you're a Doctor?" she asked.

"No actually," he said debating whether or not to tell her. "I'm an evil scientist." her eyes grew wide.

_Oh man, I blew it again. _he thought to himself.

* * *

**Uh oh, has Doof messed up? Well when I reach 10 reviiews, you will find out.**


End file.
